


ReaderxEnderman

by Sully_chan



Series: Crack [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Crack, First Time, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully_chan/pseuds/Sully_chan
Summary: Anon and enderman have a fun time!





	ReaderxEnderman

R eaderXEnderman  fanfiction

Chapter 1: Ride the Enderman

Anon was just finishing up the last bit of their house. It was perfect. Made of cobblestones and spruce planks. It really was a sight to behold. When the last block was placed,  Anon  stood back in the glory that was their house, feeling rather accomplished. 

Then it happened. There was a sound in the distance. Anon knew that sound. It was an Enderman! Anon scowled. They went and picked up their sword and went to investigate the noises. Maybe if they were lucky, the enderman would drop an enderpearl. Little did Anon know, the enderman was going to drop a lot more than just a pearl.    


Anon made their way over to where they heard the sounds. Now that Anon was getting closer, the sounds started to sound different. Was... Was that moaning? Why yes dear Anon. It was. In the not to distance, there was the  enderman . The  enderman  was a black, tentacle looking monster with deep purple eyes. It was something out of a fairy tale really. But... What was the  enderman  doing? 

The  enderman  has somehow figured out how to take the pearls that it made, and make them into  analbeads . And it was playing with them, inserting them into whatever orifice it had on the back of its body. Anon found themselves mesmerized by the act. It was causing some tingling downstairs. This entire thing was causing Anon to flush bright pink. The heat of it all was causing their ears to burn red hot.

A few minutes of watching the  enderman  squirm on its own pearls, it suddenly stopped. The  enderman  and Anon made eye contact. Anon shivered at the thought of what was to come. The  enderman  got up from where it was laying, and made its way over to Anon. Anon looked up at the  enderman , and rather than fighting it,  Anon  surrendered their body to the power of the enderman. 

Enderman  stood over Anon with a fierce and erect tentacle. Anon flushed a little bit as the  enderman  began to tear the clothes of  Anon  off, strip by strip.  Enderman  was  ontop  of Anon and forcing the strange, prehensile tentacle down their throat. Anon moaned as tears streamed down their face. It was lucky for the  enderman  that Anon had no gag reflex.

Meanwhile, while  enderman  thrusted their big, meaty tentacle down  Anon’s  throat, another tentacle made its way to the other end of Anon. Just what was  enderman  looking for?  THere  it was,  Anon’s  sweet, untouched, virgin asshole. 

Anon gasped, almost choking their self on  enderman’s  tentacle.  Enderman  gave a soothing, almost cooing noise to Anon, as if it were reassuring the other that it was going to be okay. Gently,  enderman  began to insert their other tentacle into  Anon’s  virgin ass. The pain of it all caused Anon to pull off of the  enderman’s  tentacle that was in their mouth. They looked up at the  enderman  and cried out before moaning softly, “Ah! E- enderman - kun  please be gentle.” Anon said to the strange being. 

Enderman said nothing. Instead, a wash of fluid came from the tentacle. Then, the pain was gone. Was that some sort of numbing fluid? Anon would have to ask later. For now, Anon was moaning and squirming in their spot on the ground. By this point Anon was a puddle of pleasure. That was when enderman pulled Anon from their spot on the ground and moved them so that Anon was sitting on the tentacle. The tentacle inside squirmed and moved with every breathy moan that Anon let out.    


Anon got the idea of what the  enderman  wanted. Because of gravity,  enderman’s  tentacle had squirmed its way all the way inside of  Anon’s  asshole. Anon moaned and whimpered softly as they began to bounce on the tentacle almost as if it were akin to a penis. Anon was moaning louder and louder. They hoped that the sound of their lovemaking didn’t attract anymore creatures.

Anon leaned down and took the tentacle into their mouth and took it down all the way. Still no gag reflex. It wasn’t long before lovemaking became animalistic fucking.  The  enderman  was now slamming into the tender hole of Anon, and anon was taking it like the little slut they were. That’s right. The  enderman  had somehow unlocked the  innerslut  that was Anon. Anon was moaning and bouncing.  Inbetween  sucking the tentacle and bouncing,  Anon  was begging for a harder railing than they were getting. And they were getting so close. 

It was maybe a few more minutes that the enderman erupted, slimy jism injecting itself into the rump and mouth of Anon. Anon was in total bliss. The feeling of being cummed in sent Anon over the edge. They erupted, jerking in pleasure at the force of their orgasm. Rather than bask in the afterglow of the orgasm, Anon was pulled off of the tentacles and dumped in the grass. Anon looked up and let out a content sigh as the enderman walked away. In the distance though, there were sounds of even more enderman to join the party.   
   
To be continued


End file.
